I hate everything about you
by DecodeGURL
Summary: Frerard. Frank Iero and Gerard Way as a couple. Frank hates everything and anything Gerard does to him...but, why does he still love him?
1. Chapter 1

Frankie sat up from the couch as he heard the lock on the door twitching. He knew Gerard would lecture him on how fucking lazy he is just laying there on the couch.

So, Frank walked up to the door ready to greet his boyfriend...

" Holy fuck Frank you scared me!" Gerard hoarsely said.

"I would say the same for you..." Frank mumbled.

" What was that?"

"nothing...I didn't say anything."Gerard had a questionable look on his face and doubted what Frank said was true but ignored it. He headed straight for the kitchen and grabbed a beer out of the fridge.

"Gee, don't you think that's enough for tonight?" Gerard already smelled like various liquors and wondered how he got home safely...life would actually kinda be better if ...no! he shouldn't think stuff like this!

Gerard gave him everything! A roof over his head, warmth, food in his stomach,... love? Gerard shot frank a glare at his question.

" No. I don't think that's enough." Frank sometimes couldn't believe how rude and conceited Gerard could be when someone he cared for worried about him and doesn't take their worries seriously. Frank looked down and started walking up the stairs, each step weighing a ton.

"Where the hell do you think your going?" Frank stopped dead in his tracks and grimaced.

"I was just heading to bed." He dared not to look at Gerard for he knew if he made the slightest mistake or move something terrible might happen.

"Fine." Apparently he always needed approval from Gerard for almost everything. Frank finished walking up the stairs and walked towards the bedroom. as soon as he was inside the room, he fell to his knees and begin crying uncontrollably.

He controlled his sobbing 'cause he knew Gerard would "fix the problem" if he was distracted from what he was doing, whether it be he was watching t.v. or simply biting his nails.

Frank lied in a ball crying for several minutes. His life seemed to turn around so quickly. He heard Gerard's footsteps coming near him. He had to act fast or something terrible might happen.

Frank's heart pounded faster and faster with each passing second. He heard the door slowly creak open. The sliver of a glowing yellow light begin to grow in the unpleasantly in the silent and dark room. Frank was afraid to look up when he clutched his head in began crying rstlessly.

" I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't hur-"


	2. Ray?

"Frank is something wrong?"Ray walked in unsuspectingly.

"When the hell did you come over?" Frank said in between sobs.

"Just now. I came in cause I heard someone crying"Frank was still lying on the floor.

"Frank, did something happen?" Frank was quiet for a moment.

"No I just thought... it's nothing." Frank lied. He doesn't want Ray to worry. Ray gave Frank a worried expression

"Are you sure?" Frank nodded. Ray walked over to Frank.

"Don't touch him," a firm voice called from the doorway. Ray stopped in his tracks.

"He's fine. Don't do anything."

" But Gerard-"

"He's fine" Ray was about to protest, but Frank gave a begging look for Ray just to back off. Ray understood and left the room.

"I'll be down later Ray" Ray was already out of sight when Gearard said that.

"Frank...?" Frank looked up from his knees. "Huh?" Gerard crouched in front of Frank and his hot alcohol breath loomed over Frank's face.

"Don't ever embarrass me like that, you slut"

Gerard stood up, walked to the doorway, and took a glaring glance toward Frank. Was that all Frank was to Gerard? An embarrassment? Frank tried to subside these thoughts, but he was flooding with questions trying to figure out the answers.

Frank agonizingly climbed into bed and tiredly brought the covers over his body, still in his previous clothes. He got into a fetal position and slept soundly.

Morning

Frank up to the sound of the fire alarm going off. And the sounds of sirens coming closer to this destination. Then smelt something burning and immediately went down the stairs to see what was happening.

AUTHORS NOTE :

Oh! Sorry for shortish chapter XP I was...uh..occupied with "certain" frerards earlier...lol

Q : Can you guess what happened? I know there was a fire, but can you guess how and why it started??

-Pansy

xxx


End file.
